1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement of a motion controller, and more particularly, to an improvement of a motion controller that functions as an electronic cam.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally known is a motion controller using an electronic cam, which stores data (binary data) for move commands to be outputted on a time-series basis in advance, and outputs the values of the move commands by turns with every predetermined cycle to drivingly control a servomotor. This motion controller is utilized for high-speed acceleration/deceleration operation of an automatic machine or machine tool.
In the conventional motion controller, the servomotor is only drivingly controlled on a time-series basis along a data array of move commands stored in storage means. If hardware or application is modified or in changing the operation of the electronic cam itself, an operator or programmer must inevitably regenerate a numeric array of move command data corresponding to the operation and reenter it into the storage means. Thus, changing or modifying the hardware, application, or operation requires a very troublesome data updating operation.